


paru-paro

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Character Death, Closure, Forgiveness, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sickfic, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: "kapag may dumapong paru-paro sakali mang mauna akong mawala sa ating dalawa, alam mong ako na 'yon at babantayan kita."kung saan hindi alam ni Kyungsoo na ganito pala kasakit na babalikan siya ng tadhana.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	paru-paro

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a wild au. na napag-usapan namin ni milla. gusto niya raw ma-try na magsulat ako ng ganito.
> 
> please note that I will never ever romanticise sickeness and the pandemic na nangyayari ngayon. it's just that the au was inspired of these happenings. if this is not your cup of tea, close niyo na lang yung tab. i am in the mood to bardagol kaya ayaw ko po ng away please.
> 
> hahahaha. please enjoy and mind the tags as well. you've been warned.
> 
> thank you!

_ "Kyungsoo, teka sandali naman! Mag-usap tayo. Huwag namang ganito." _

_ Pumiglas ng kamay si Kyungsoo, ayaw niyang titigan sa mata si Jongin dahil baka bawiin lang niya lahat ng sinabi niya. Baka buong puso niya na naman itong yakapin at madudurog na naman siya. _

_ Anong saysay ng espasyo kung kada maghihiwalay sila ay hindi niya kinakayang totohanin ang lahat? _

_ "Kyungsoo, ilang beses na tayong dumating sa ganitong punto. Please, huwag naman nating hayaan na maghiwalay tayo." _

_ Umiling si Kyungsoo, umaalon ang utak niya. Ayaw niya na. Napapagod na siya, "Alam kong nangako ako sa iyo, Jongin. Pero ayaw ko na. Please naman, pagbigyan mo muna ako. Konting space lang ang hinihingi ko ngayon." _

_ Alam din niya na mabigat na panahon 'to kay Jongin, alam niyang busy ito sa duty nito sa ospital bilang resident cardiologist. Hindi niya dapat ito iwanan sa ganitong pagkakataon pero nasasakal na si Kyungsoo, isa pa ay gusto lang niyang makalaya at huminga. _

_ Mali ba na isipin niya ang sarili niya ngayon? _

_ Akmang magsasalita pa si Jongin ngunit tumunog ang telepono nito, gumuhit ang pagkagulat sa mata at saka dali-daling nagpaalam sa kanya. _

  
  


_ Emergency.  _

  
  
  


_ At naiwan si Kyungsoo na malamig na ang hindi nagalaw na kape, may mapait na nalalasahan sa dila. _

  
  


_ Ito ang gusto niya. _

  
  
  


_ Pero bakit siya nasasaktan ngayon? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Napakarami na pong frontliner natin ang nagiging positibo sa sakit. Marami na pong infected at mas challenging 'to sa amin dahil nalalagasan na ang medical workers sa bansa kung kailan natin sila pinakakailangan."

Napatigil si Kyungsoo sa paglagok ng kape, malakas ang dagundong ng telebisyon sa bahay nila. Halos madurog na ang tasang hawak sa tindi ng kapit dito.

  
  


Simula nang maisailalim ang bansa sa ECQ, mahigpit ang paalala ng mga ahensya ng pamahalaan na huwag nang lalabas. Naging skeletal ang pasok ng iba pero mas maraming naka-work from home na empleyado. 

Pero para sa isang government employee kagaya niya, hindi problema ang pagpasok dahil isang beses sa isang linggo lang sila nire-require na pumasok sa trabaho. Hatid sundo rin siya ng service ng ahensya kaya naman maalwan ang buhay kahit na may takot gawa ng  _ COVID-19 _ na siyang nagpapahirap sa bansa ngayon.

Ngunit hindi naisip ni Kyungsoo na mas lubhang maaapektuhan ang mga nangangasiwa ng healthcare ng tao. Mga taong araw-araw pumapasok at hindi sigurado kung magiging maayos ba sila sa mga darating pang oras.

"'Di ba doktor ang nobyo mo, apo? Kumusta na pala siya? Hindi mo man lang yata kinukumusta ang kasintahan mo. Baka naman ano nang nangyari sa batang 'yon. Aba e ka-bait pa man din. Teka ano nga ulit pangalan ng doktor na 'yon?"

Huminga si Kyungsoo, "'La, Jongin po ang pangalan niya."

Naalala ni Kyungsoo kapag pumupunta si Jongin sa bahay ay aliw na aliw ang kanyang lola rito. Nag-uulyanin na rin kasi ang lola niya ngunit pasensyoso ang nobyo at paulit-ulit man ay kinakausap ni Jongin ang butihing matanda.

Magsasalita pa sana si Kyungsoo ngunit naunahan na siya ng kapatid, "Lola, huwag niyo nang hanapin si Doc. Break na ho sila ni bunso. 'Di ko maintindihan. Napagod lang, nakipaghiwalay na. Hindi ba puwedeng magpahinga muna?"

Sinawsaw ni Kyungsoo ang pandesal sa lumalamig nang kape. Hindi alam kung matatawa ba siya o maiiyak habang naglilitanya ang Kuya at Lola niya tungkol sa mga mali niyang desisyon sa buhay.

Oo, pagod siya. At oo, alam din niyang pagod na si Jongin. Siguro nga makasarili si Kyungsoo na humingi pa nang mas maraming oras at pagmamahal higit sa kayang ibigay ni Jongin. 

Marahil maling subukin niya ito na piliin siya kaysa sa bansang nangangailangan ng pagkalinga ng mga doktor at mga nars sa tindi ng dinulot ng pandemyang ito.

Pero masisisi ba ni Kyungsoo ang sarili? Bukod sa takot siyang mawala si Jongin, inisip lang niya na ito ang mabilis na paraan upang makapag-isip-isip sila.

Kaso lang ay mali siya. 

  
  


Alam na alam na ni Kyungsoo na malaki ang pagkakamali niya.

  
  
  


Ngunit hindi niya inaasahang sa isang masakit na pagkakataon siya babalikan ng tadhana.

  
  
  
  


\--

_ "Alam mo, nakuwento sa akin ni Tatay dati, ang sabi ni Lolo kapag daw may nakita kang paru-paro, reincarnation daw 'yon ng kaluluwa ng loved one mo na namayapa na. Noong nawala si Lola sa amin, palaging may puting paru-paro na dumadapo sa paboritong tanim ni Lolo." _

_ Humawak si Kyungsoo sa kamay ni Jongin nang mas mahigpit at pinanood ang mga paru-parong nagliliparan sa harap nila. _

_ Nakakuha si Jongin ng limang araw na leave kaya naman agad silang nag-book ng flight papuntang Cebu at Bohol para na rin ipagdiwang ang nalalapit nilang ikatlong taon bilang magkasintahan. _

_ Masiyadong abala si Jongin sa residency nito kaya naman laking tuwa ni Kyungsoo nang ibalita nitong matutuloy na silang mag-out of town. _

  
  


_ At ngayon ay nasa butterfly garden sila sa Bohol. Natatawa si Kyungsoo, hindi niya alam kung maniniwala siya sa dinadaldal ni Jongin ngunit hindi naman masamang maniwala sa pamahiin lalo na kung nagdadala itong comfort sa isang tao. _

_ "Anong nangyari pagkatapos? Pagkakita ng lolo mo sa butterfly?" _

_ Ngumiti si Jongin at humalik sa gilid ng noo ni Kyungsoo, "Hindi umaalis 'yung paru-paro sa garden ni Lola hanggang mag-9 days siya. Siguro, way na rin niya 'yon para i-comfort si Lolo sa pagkawala niya. Siyempre malungkot kami pero medyo magaan na sa loob kasi alam naming binabantayan kami ni Lola." _

_ Tumango siya bilang sagot sa nobyo habang hindi na iniintindi ang sinasabi ng tour guide nila. _

_ "Kaya kapag may nakita kang paru-paro, hmm, siguro color black and white? Tama. Kapag nakakita ka ng gano'n kapag una akong nawala sa atin, malalaman mong ako 'yon. Na binabantayan ka para di ka malungkot." _

_ Umirap siya kay Jongin at malakas na siniko ito sa tiyan, "Hoy, gago ka! Huwag ka ngang nagsasabi ng ganyan! Hindi pa nga tayo nagpapakasal naiisip mo nang mawawala ka. Baka mauna pa ako sa 'yo sa lagay na 'to!" _

_ Tumawa lang ang lalaki at humalik sa tungki ng ilong niya. Hindi pa nila napag-uusapan ang pagse-settle down ngunit sigurado na si Kyungsoo na si Jongin na ang para sa kanya. _

_ "After ng residency ko. Promise ko 'yan sa iyo, Soo." _

_ Huminga si Kyungsoo at ngumiti sa kasintahan. Kaunting tiis pa.  _

  
  


_ Makakasal na rin sila. _

  
  


_ ~ _

  
  
  


Pero hindi sa simbahan ang naging tuloy. Palakad-lakad si Kyungsoo sa sala, kagat-kagat ang labi habang naghihintay na mag-ingay muli ang group chat ng mga kaibigan nila ni Jongin na karamihan ay doktor at nars.

  
  


**jun:**

**no idea pa.**

**may doktor raw na na-admit recently**

**ayaw pa nila i-confirm.**

**nag-message na ba jongin sa inyo?**

**3 days ko nang di ma-contact.**

**@ksoo, ano nangyari?**

**balita?**

Lumunok siya habang binabaha ng mensahe ang group nila.

**minseok:**

**ako naka-leave. 2 weeks ako sa ospital nag-duty.**

**mag-quarantine kami sa facility.**

**para ma-sure na walang tinamaan sa amin.**

**:((( ingat kayo!**

**@jun, balitaan mo ako if may details na.**

**ksoo:**

**hi mga kuya dok :(**

**wala ako balita kay jongin.**

**2 weeks na kami di nag-uusap.**

**cool off lol. sorry :(**

Sunud-sunod ang mga tanong na paulit-ulit lang ding sinasagot ni Kyungsoo. Ayaw niyang sumama ang tingin ng mga kaibigan kay Jongin dahil si Kyungsoo naman ang may kasalanan at makasarili sa pakikipag-cool off.

**ksoo:**

**pag nakalibre siya kakausapin ko na.**

**I'm sorry sa lahat :(**

**Pls balitaan niyo rin ako abt him.**

**jun:**

**:)**

**he'll come around, soo.**

**mahal ka niyan.**

**@Jongin, please respond to us ASAP.**

  
  


Nakahinga na siya kahit papaano. Nakaupo na rin sa sofa na hindi umiikot ang sikmura sa kaba. 

  
  
  


Ngunit ilang minuto pa lang ang nakalilipas nang tuluyang mawasak ang lahat sa buhay niya.

  
  


Isang maikling mensahe lang iyon ngunit sapat na para pagsisihan ni Kyungsoo ang mga desisyon sa buhay niya 

  
  
  


**wonshik:**

**hi guys. pls calm down.**

**baekhyun messaged me.**

**jongin. confirmed.**

  
  
  


Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung telepono ba niyang dumulas sa kamay niya ang nabasag o ang puso niyang pumatlang ang tibok.

  
  
  


It took Kyungsoo a while bago makakalma. Ngayon ay tulala na siya habang nanginginig pa rin ang kamay.

Positive.

  
  


Positive si Jongin sa traydor na sakit na nagpapahirap sa buong mundo.

Sa dinami-rami ng tao, bakit mga kagaya pa nito ang kailangang mahirapan?

Hindi naman ginusto ni Kyungsoo na mapagdaanan ito ng iba ngunit hindi lang maproseso ng utak niya ang nangyayari.

Ganito ba ang pakiramdam kapag alam mong may tsansang mawala sa iyo ang isang tao? Ni hindi man lang siya nakapag-sorry kay Jongin.

Gusto niyang bawiin lahat ng masasakit na salitang binitawan niya rito. Gusto niyang ibalik ang buhay 2 weeks ago. Sana ay um-oo siya, sana ay hindi nagpadalos-dalos. Sana ay mas inunawa niya ang sitwasyon.

  
  


Sana ay hindi rin nagpadala sa pagod at sari-saring emosyon.

  
  


"Kuya, gusto ko siyang makita." Mahapdi na ang mata ni Kyungsoo, wala nang mailabas na luha ngunit wasak na wasak ang pakiramdam ng puso niya.

"Kuya, hindi ko mapapatawad ang sarili ko kapag nawala si Jongin sa akin na basta gano'n na lang. Kasalanan ko 'to. A-Ang tanga ko. Sobrang bobo ko. K-Kuya, gusto kong puntahan si Jongin." Hagulgol ni Kyungsoo habang yakap siya ng kapatid.

Kahit anong sabihin nito ay hindi gumagaan ang loob niya.  _ "Kaya ni Jongin 'yon", "Hindi ka niya iiwanan" _ .

Pero hindi mapayapa si Kyungsoo. Hindi man lang niya ito nayakap, hindi man lang maalagaan dahil hindi puwede.

Dahil baka mahawa si Kyungsoo.

  
  


Sa dami ng bagay na pinanghihinayangan niya sa buhay, dito pa talaga siya pinakasusubukin ng mundo.

Dumating din ang tawag ng mga kaibigan nilang dokror, alam niyang mahirap din para sa mga ito ang nalaman ngunit in-educate siya ng mga 'to tungkol sa sakit.

Pinalakas ang loob niya, sinasabing kaya ni Jongin iyon at hindi naman lahat ng taong tinatamaan ay mahihirapang gumaling.

  
  


_ "Babalik siya, okay? Kailangan lang ni Jongin magpagaling. I-text mo siya, Soo. I'm sure mas lalakas ang loob niya knowing na paggaling niya sa sakit ay hinihintay mo siya." _

Hindi na magkandatuto si Kyungsoo sa salit-salitang paghikbi at paghagulgol. Halos makain na niya ang mga luha sa pisngi, nagdudugo na ang labi sa pagpipigil na huwag lumupasay sa kuwarto at sumigok.

_ "Kuya Jun, magiging okay naman siya, di ba? Hindi naman niya tayo iiwan?" _

Narinig niya ang paghugot ng hangin ni Junmyeon sa kabilang linya at ang pagsinghot nito.

They both lost it. Sabay na silang umiyak dahil alam naman niya ang pinagdadaanan ng mga kaibigan nila. Napakahirap ng sitwasyon para sa mga frontline workers lalo na't matalik na kaibigan ni Junmyeon si Jongin.

"I wish may magagawa ako pero malayo ako sa kanya. Si Wonshik ang nandoon sa ospital kung saan naka-admit si Jongin. He cannot disclose anything aside sa sinabi ni Baekhyun na positive si Jongin sa sakit. He'll be fine. Kaya niya 'to."

Lumunok si Kyungsoo, tahimik na pareho sa linya nila ngunit matindi pa rin ang kabog ng dibdib niya.

"Kuya Jun?"

"Hmm?"

"Please mag-ingat kayo."

"Of course, Soo. We'll update you kapag may nabalitaan kami. Try not to worry too much, okay?"

  
  


Natapos na ang usapan nila. Madaling araw na at mailap kay Kyungsoo ang antok. Halos kapipikit lang ng namamaga niyang mata nang madama niyang panay ang vibrate ng telepono sa kanyang tabi.

Hindi na siya nag-abalang tingnan kung sino iyon at agad na lang na sinagot.

"H-Hello?" Magaspang ang lalamunan ni Kyungsoo sa kaiiyak.

_ Dead air _ .

Puro hangin lang ang naririnig ni Kyungsoo kasama na ang mahihinang  _ beep  _ sounds na tila nagmumula sa aparato.

  
  


"S-Soo."

Isang salita lang at sunud-sunod na namang bumagsak ang luha sa mata niya.

Kyungsoo missed hearing his name being uttered like a prayer but not like this.

"H-Hi Soo." 

"Jongin. J-Jongin, I'm sorry."

Hindi na maunawaan ni Kyungsoo ang sinasabi. Alam niyang it physically pains Jongin to talk to him.

  
  


_ Isang hugot ng hangin. _

  
  


"A-Alam mo na, di ba? S-Soo, I have to be admitted," Patlang-patlang ang tinig nito, napapaos at dinig niyang pinipigilan na ito ng nurse na nagbabantay rito.

"I know," Singhot ni Kyungsoo, "Please, ireserba mo na lang 'yung lakas mo para magpagaling. Hihintayin kita, okay? Kailangan mong bumalik sa akin."

Paos ang tawa nito at halos mawasak ang buong puso ni Kyungsoo. Hindi ganito ang gusto ni Kyungsoo na dahilan para makapag-usap sila.

"It's bad. Pero magpapalakas ako. P-Para sa 'yo. G-Gagaling ako. Magpapakasal pa tayo, di ba?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo kahit hindi siya nakikita ni Jongin, walang patumangga kung umagos ang mga luha niya. 

"Hmm. K-Kaya bilisan mo na riyan. Magkikita pa tayo."

  
  


"K-Kyungsoo?"

"Jongin?"

"S-Salamat. Mahal k-kita."

  
  


Hindi na nakasagot pa si Kyungsoo dahil ang sumunod na tinig ay boses na nga ng isang nars. Sinabing hindi na puwedeng masiyado pang magsalita si Jongin, hindi na puwede pang mapagod.

  
  


Alam niyang dapat ay sapat na ang tawag na 'yon para kay Kyungsoo ngunit lalo lang siyang natakot.

Mula sa tinig na tila may pinalidad hanggang sa mga pagsisising hindi man lang niya nasabi ang mga bagay-bagay dito. Hindi man lang nakapag-sorry, hindi nasabing mahal na mahal niya pa rin ito.

  
  
  
  


~

  
  


Five days.

  
  


It took 5 days bago matiyak ni Kyungsoo na totoong gumuho na ang mundo niya. Nawasak. Kinuha ang araw sa kanya at literal na nagdilim ang buong buhay niya.

  
  


Walang pumapasok sa tainga at isip niya kundi  _ nire-revive, bumibigay na _ hanggang sa  _ flat line na. _

Wala namang makapaghahanda sa ganitong panahon. Sana kung alam lang natin kung kailan mawawala ang isang tao, nasulit na natin ang mga panahong makakasama natin sila.

  
  


Maitim at nanlalalalim na ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Hindi man lang niya nakita si Jongin sa huling pagkakataon. Wala siyang ibang maisip, hindi pa rin nagsi-sink in sa kanya na wala na ito.

Na hindi na sila magkikita, hindi nw matutuloy ang pinangarap na kasal nilang dalawa.

  
  
  


Ngayon ay nasa urn na si Jongin. Naabo na nang tuluyan. Yakap-yakap niya ang lalagyan ng abo habang patuloy ang pagpatak ng luha sa mata niya. 

"Alam mo, hanggang sa huli ikaw ang inisip niya. Pinilit niyang magpagaling at magpalakas pero ang sabi nila, talagang hirap na hirap si Jongin."

Hearing this from Jongin's mom physically pains him. Sa tuwing mararamdaman niya ang malamig na lalagyan ng abo ay bumabaha ang mga luha sa mata niya.

"Mahal na mahal ko siya, Tita. And I'm sorry kung iniwan ko siya sa mga panahon na dapat kailangan niya ako."

"Wala namang may gusto sa nangyari, Soo. Kung alam lang din namin, sana hindi namin hinayaang mangyari 'to. Pero sadyang gano'n nga yata talaga ang buhay. Mag-aasikaso lang ako sa loob. Sunod ka na lang, may ibibigay pa ako sa 'yo."

  
  


Tumango siya sa mama ni Jongin. Kung puwede lang niyang yakapin magdamag ang abuhan ay gagawin niya. Ito na lang ang pisikal na nagpapaalala sa kanya kay Jongin. Na puwede siyang mag-ilusyon na nasa piling pa rin niya ito.

  
  


Kaya lang alam niyang nagluluksa rin ang pamilya ng nobyo sa biglaan nitong pagkawala. Hindi man lang niya nasulyapan ang lalaking inibig sa buong buhay niya dahil agad na itong pina-cremate.

Marahil lahat ng pamilyang ginupo ang kamag-anak sa sakit na 'to ay ganito rin ang nararamdamang hirap.

  
  


Kailangan niyang magpatuloy sa buhay. Alam niyang masakit ito ngunit sigurado siyang ayaw ni Jongin na magmumukmok siya. Masakit ngayon pero kailangang tanggapin.

Dahil lahat ng panahong namalagi si Jongin kasama sila ay ang pinakamasayang pagkakataon sa buhay nila.

  
  
  


Hanggang sa huling hininga ay ginawa ni Jongin ang pinakagustong bagay nito.

  
  


Ang maglingkod at magpagaling ng ibang tao.

  
  
  


Iniwan niya sa lamesita ang abuhan at hinaplos ang takip niyon, "Mahal na mahal kita." Bulong ni Kyungsoo bago pumasok sa loob ng bahay ng mga Kim.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Sa pagtalikod ni Kyungsoo ay may puting paru-parong dumapo, kumampay ang mga pakpak. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Palagi akong nandito sa tabi mo, Kyungsoo. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ At lumipad ang paru-paro sa hangin. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Payapa na. _

  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, thoughts and violent reax are very much appreciated.
> 
> you can reach me @jongsoonshine :>


End file.
